This invention relates to a planting apparatus and, more particularly, to a planting apparatus that may be used to accurately plant seeds of varying sizes with a predetermined spacing therebetween being dependent upon the type of seeds being planted. A vertically mounted, rotating pickup wheel is located in the hopper with spokes extending radially outward therefrom. The spokes have identations particularly sized to pick up the type of seed being planted. The spacing of the spokes may be varied, or the spokes may be replaced with other spokes having a different size indentation to pick up different size seeds.